


Stay close to me tonight

by Deajoraty19



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Celebrations, Emotional Roller Coaster, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervous Katsuki Yuuri, No Sex, Silly, Sweetness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victor being bad at comforting, Victor longs for Yuuri, Yuuri longs for Victor, because they are both full of emotions, even though victor wants to, kind of, set after the gpf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deajoraty19/pseuds/Deajoraty19
Summary: “Victor…” Yuuri started quietly.“Hmmm?” was the response of the Russian.“Is it okay if I sleep with you tonight?” Yuuri asked hesitantly, chewing his lower lip nervously......" I just thought that, well, it would be nice to watch a movie together and… and we are both tired so it only makes sense to share a bed right?”“Of course it makes sense!” it didn’t, but Victor couldn’t care less.Or, what happens the night right after the GPF.





	Stay close to me tonight

**Author's Note:**

> No need to say the love between those two, is nothing less than completely heartwarming and the sweetness between them has wormed its way into my heart. I find it adorable the way they interact with each other. Neither strives to intentionally please the other, but what they say to each other almost always seems to be the right thing. That's what makes their love grow stronger as time passes, I believe and I'm living for it. Okay, I will stop rambling now, I hope you enjoy whatever this is!

Closing the hotel room behind him Yuuri Katsuki let out a long sigh. His coach, Victor Nikiforov himself, turned to look at him questioningly, slightly cocking his head to the left.

“Yuuri, what’s wrong? You have just won a silver medal. You should be smiling” Victor urged him, offering him a smile of his own. Yuuri merely reciprocated a half smile.

“I’m fine Victor. It’s just… I haven’t won gold and I promised you that I would. You spent a lot of your time and effort on me and I still ended up with silver.” Victor’s smile fell instantly upon hearing Yuuri say that.

“I guess even having the best skater in the world as my coach isn’t enough to make me win. I’m so sorry Victor” Yuuri ended his apology by closing his eyes and bowing to Victor. A tad of moisture started to gather on his lashes.

“Yuuri, _dorogoy_ , stop. Please” Victor suddenly said to Yuuri, raising his voice a bit as if he were frustrated. Yuuri, finally turning to look at his unfairly handsome coach, let some of his tears to slide on his cheeks, two shiny wet lines were left behind by them.

“But Vik…” said person didn’t leave Yuuri finish whatever protest he was about to start, effectively shutting him up by pushing gently his index finger on Yuuri’s lip

“Yuuri, you will never say that to me again. I would do it all over again, a million times if it meant I would get to be close to you. Do you understand?” Victor’s cold blue eyes fired up, staring intensely into Yuuri’s warm brown ones. Yuuri simply nodded, knowing that Victor would have none of it if he tried to fight back. Victor always knew how to meet him half way. The stray thought made Yuuri feel happy and cherished.

“Yuuri, sweetheart. Tonight is a night to celebrate” Victor’s gaze softened as he moved his hand to wipe a single tear that would otherwise follow the wet trail on Yuuri’s cheeks.

Attempting to change the subject, Victor completely switched gears and let a sultry smile to form on his thin lips.

“Dinner was lovely, but I don’t think I am quite satisfied yet.” Victor’s hands started slowly tracing Yuuri’s forearms, then his hands and finally ceased their movement with a gentle caress of Yuuri’s knuckles.

“Do you have any suggestions that could maybe fulfill my satisfaction _Yuuri_?” The way Victor lowered slightly his Voice upon muttering his name sent chills down Yuuri’s back.

Had Victor said this exact sentence to him a few months before, Yuuri would’ve surely immediately run away from him. But now, he knew Victor. He wasn’t intimidated by him anymore. He was no longer _Victor Nikiforov,_ the untouchable world champion for Yuuri. Now he was just Victor. His dramatic, flamboyant, silly Victor. So the response to that question came almost naturally to Yuuri.

“What does it take for you to be satisfied, _Vitya_?” Using the same tone as his coach, Yuuri’s eyes shone, dark and seductive, locking themselves on Victor’s wide ones. Slowly, so very slowly Yuuri reached out for Victor, delicate fingers brushing away his soft silver hair.

Victor’s eyes, never once stopping to look into Yuuri’s, were sparkling, determination coursing through him. His hand, on its own, shot up to hold Yuuri’s in place.

“Oh Yuuri, if it is you, anything you are willing to give me is more than enough” Victor unconsciously licked slightly his lower lip, but immediately stopped himself, trying not to scare Yuuri away from him again. Yuuri started to gently move his thumb over Victor’s prominent cheekbone, his breath slightly twitching.

 _Cute, so damn cute._ Victor thought. Victor subtly continued closing the gap between them, stealing occasionally glances of Yuuri’s mouth.

“So, what will it be? What do you want _my_ Yuuri?” Yuuri’s cheeks dusted a soft pink color and Victor was _melting_.

“I… I want...” Yuuri averted his gaze to the floor, but Victor was having none of that, placing a finger on his chin and lifting swiftly his face.

“Tell me Yuuri.” Victor pressed, accentuating each word.

“Victor.” Yuuri started lifting his eyes off the floor just to find Victor looking at him, almost ecstatic.

“I want strawberry ice cream!” he blurted out.

…

…

_Wait what?_

“Wh...What?” Victor eloquently stuttered upon hearing his student’s request.

“Ice cream?” Victor inquired, searching Yuuri’s face intensely, but only finding indescribable excitement all over it, accompanied by a wide smile that crinkled his eyes in the most adorable manner.

_You always find a way to surprise me, don’t you Yuuri?_

“Yes!” Yuuri exclaimed.

“I want to eat strawberry ice cream to celebrate. Even though it’s not gold that I have won, I still want to share ice cream with you.” Yuuri’s hair, once being neatly gelled back, started getting out of place, a few unruly raven locks falling in front of his forehead.

Victor, dumbfounded and completely defeated, couldn’t help but smile brightly at his student, grabbing him by the shoulders at the same time.

“Of course! If my Yuuri wants ice cream we will get ice cream as soon as possible!”

 

* * *

 

Half an hour later, after rampaging every single fridge at the closest convenience store, Victor was holding in one hand a bag full of different flavored buckets of ice cream just because ‘ _Yuuri deserves all the ice cream in the world’._ In his other hand was Yuuri Katsuki’s own, Yuuri being effectively dragged by his coach through the lobby of their hotel.

“Victor…” Yuuri started quietly.

“Hmmm?” was the response of the Russian.

“Is it okay if I sleep with you tonight?” Yuuri asked hesitantly, chewing his lower lip nervously.

Victor came to a sudden halt, turning behind him to come face to face with a very anxious Yuuri.

 _Of course_ , he thought, _I should have been the one to ask him that,_ Victor’s mind scolded him.

Getting separate beds felt wrong from the very beginning. He only did that to make Yuuri feel more comfortable with them being in the same room.

Yuuri had surprised him yet once again with his sudden request.

He knew that Yuuri only meant sharing a bed, much to his dismay, but he also wanted that too, so badly. He wanted Yuuri close to him. Always.

After a few seconds with no visible reaction from Victor, Yuuri threw his hands in the air, moving them wildly and started stuttering nervously

“It’s…it’s okay if… if you don’t want to. I’ll just stay in my bed”

“Yuuri” Victor stern voice echoed throughout the lobby. “There is nothing I would love more right now.” In actuality there was, but he was already being selfish enough for tonight.

The Japanese skater, blushing furiously, made an attempt to respond.

“Ehh, thanks… I mean, thank you Victor. I just thought that, well, it would be nice to watch a movie, eat ice cream together and… and we are both tired so it only makes sense to share a bed right?”

“Of course it makes sense!” It didn’t, but Victor couldn’t care less. “We bought so much ice cream after all!” Victor, a charming smile gracing his lips nudged Yuuri’s arm in a silent request to follow him. Intertwining their fingers again, holding each other’s hands they made their way to the elevator.

 

* * *

 

Now, sitting next to each other on the same bed, a bundle of blankets wrapped around them and a bucket of ice cream in each of their hands, despite it being winter outside, Yuuri and Victor were silently watching a random romance movie on the hotel’s television. The silence between them did not last for long though.

 

* * *

 

“Oh come on Yuuri! He loves her! That much is obvious.” Victor tried to defend the protagonist while munching a spoonful of chocolate chip ice cream.

“If he loves her then why doesn’t he tell her?” Yuuri counterattacked, pointing a plastic spoon at Victor. “It’s cruel to let someone believe that you care about them and letting them torture themselves over whether it is true or not.” Victor didn’t fail to notice the slight sorrow that laced Yuuri’s voice, neither the soft frown on his lovely face.

“But Yuuri, love can be expressed in other ways than words” Victor hurried to respond, feeling unusually guilty for some reason, a small pout starting to form on his lips.

“I know. But hearing it would be nice wouldn’t it?” Yuuri’s response was accompanied by a tad of sadness creeping up to his beautiful hazel eyes.

It went right through Victor's heart, sharp, like an arrow, hurting him in more than one ways.

“You are right Yuuri. I’ve never thought of it that way _.”_ said Victor, defeated.

 _I though what I was doing was enough to convey my love for you,_ he doesn’t add.

“Then tell me how.” Victor suddenly inquired, an unprecedented intensity lacing his voice. Yuuri, swallowing his spoonful of strawberry ice cream turned to look at Victor, his expression pressing a silent question to him.

“What do you mean?”

_Oh Yuuri…_

“What should he have done to show his love for her?” Victor’s eyes never left Yuuri’s

_What should I do Yuuri?_

“Uhhh…” Yuuri started, not quite figuring out what he wanted to say. “I’m not sure. I mean, if he were just honest with her from the very beginning she would have loved him back by now”

Victor blinked stupidly at Yuuri’s words, not realizing their meaning. Yuuri, positively blushing, added: “He doesn’t have to change who he is. Just being himself is enough Victor.”

Victor swallowed hard, processing what Yuuri had just told him.

_‘I just want you to be Victor’_

“So…” _ask him_ “does that mean…” _tell him_ “that you…” _come on Victor_ “...didn’t like the movie?” _Victor, you coward._

It was Yuuri’s turn to blink at Victor.

“Nnn, No. I mean yes! It was a nice movie” Yuuri’s answer left his lips in a quiet whisper. “I enjoyed watching the movie with you. And the ice cream was delicious”

Upon hearing that, Victor felt a familiar wetness gather on his lower lashes, something Yuuri definitely noticed. Slowly, and very carefully Yuuri’s hand made its way to Victor’s own, effectively pulling their fingers together and bringing their joined hands up to Yuuri’s face. And then, Yuuri offered him the sweetest, most beautiful smile the Russian skater had ever witnessed. Victor couldn’t help but forget what made him upset for a split second.

Mimicking his coach’s mannerisms from a few days earlier, Yuuri pressed a few soft pecks on Victor’s knuckles and finally nuzzled his face in Victor’s palm.

“Don’t get all mushy with me now Nikiforov.” Yuuri’s eyes sparkled “I know you are being over the top all the time, but it was just a movie.” Yuuri let a tiny giggle escape, one of the best sounds ever, Victor decided.

In a calculated move, Victor took both their buckets of ice cream and set them gently on the floor next to their bed. Shutting the television off followed. Bringing his free hand up to join the other, he was cupping Yuuri’s face gently when he leant down to press a kiss on his student’s forehead.

“As always, you are correct my dear. Just a movie.” Victor smiled back finally at Yuuri, relishing the slightly shocked expression on his face.

Taking full advantage of Yuuri being in his arms, without running away this time, Victor continued his affections by kissing gently the other’s slightly chapped lips while combing his hair back with one of his hands. Yuuri, shyly and very conservatively tried to move his lips against Victor’s. Hesitantly, Victor traced with the tip of his tongue Yuuri’s lips, before, to his eternal surprise, Yuuri opened his mouth to let him in.

 _I want more._ He though. _More of Yuuri_

Those few euphoric seconds felt like heaven on earth for Victor, but he knew Yuuri was not ready to go all the way yet. But it was fine. He would wait Yuuri forever if necessary. He slowly broke their kiss, their prior connection apparent by their glistening lips.

Before Yuuri could say anything, Victor pulled Yuuri to his arms and let their heads fall on their shared pillow.

“I feel tired don’t you Yurochka? Let’s get some rest for now” Feeling the person most dear to him nod in his embrace, Victor rested his chin on the mop of soft hair below him, letting a soft sigh. Yuuri closed whatever empty space existed between them, fitting their bodies together, like two broken halves of a perfect whole.

 _Finally_ , Victor thought. _I have you close to me._

In just a spark of a thought, he lowered his head, momentarily brushing his lips on the shell of Yuuri’s ear.

“I love you.” he whispered what he had longed to say for a while. What Yuuri had longed to hear. So simple yet so difficult to say.

The two of them fell asleep shortly after, a tangle of limbs and emotions, breathing each other’s scents, simply existing in this long awaited, precious moment together.

The ice cream was left there on the floor, long forgotten...

…Until the next morning, when a very frustrated Victor Nikiforov was trying to wake up a very sleepy Yuuri Katsuki with his foot submerged in a bucket full of molten strawberry flavored ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble I've been scribbling on the leftover receipt paper roll while taking breaks at my part time job. Imagine my face when my boss caught me and asked what I was writing. Needless to say I wanted to die from embarrassment.  
> So how did I do? Please let me know what your thoughts are for this one!


End file.
